La confesión en la cena
by B0nesR0cks
Summary: Esta historia se ubica después de "The killer in the concrete", preocupaciones rebelan sentimientos pero la parte dificil no era admitir lo que sentían.


Este fanfic va después del episodio: "The killer in the concrete", una vez que termina el caso, Brennan reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia Booth.

La tarde estaba prácticamente por terminar, Brennan aún no salía del laboratorio, estaba ordenando algunos papeles dentro de su oficina, aunque pareciera imposible de suceder a menudo ciertos pensamientos pasaban por su mente distrayéndola de sus actividades. Esos pensamientos giraban en torno a una sola cosa: había pasado menos de una semana desde que Booth había sido secuestrado, Brennan recordaba esos días como los más difíciles por los que pudo pasar durante los últimos años y era eso precisamente lo que la hacia sentirse incómoda. Después de un exhaustivo estudio Brennan consideró la posibilidad de hablar sobre los sentimientos indefinidos que tenía dentro. Después de largas horas y varios días, una idea la hizo decidirse y darse cuenta que las cosas no podían esperar más: Nunca sabes cuando será el último momento que pases con esa persona.

El elevador en el edificio del FBI se detuvo en el piso que daba a la oficina de Booth. El abrir de las puertas parecía eterno. Una vez abiertas, Brennan empezó a recorrer con la mirada los escritorios que tenía enfrente. De pronto ve algo inesperado, Booth no estaba en su oficina, pero encontrarlo no era el problema, lo podía ver desde donde estaba parada, el problema era la persona con la estaba.

Era alguien a quien nunca había visto, alguien que al parecer también trabajaba ahí, posiblemente también como agente del FBI. Booth estaba platicando con ella, más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado, ambos reían y algo le decía a Brennan que la pasaban bien. Con algo de incomodidad Booth se da cuenta de que ella estaba ya fuera del ascensor y su actitud cambió drásticamente. Brennan viendo que era tarde para regresar se acercó con dificultad para hablar con él:

-Disculpa la interrupción, pensé que ya habías terminado con el papeleo, vuelvo después.

Pero antes de que diera un paso Booth la detuvo:

-No, no te vayas ya termine, además te quiero presentar a Jeimy, trabaja aquí desde hace tiempo pero hace poco le asignaron un antiguo caso mío, la estaba poniendo al corriente. Jeimy ella es Brennan, trabajamos juntos.

-Vaya, por fin te conozco─dijo al levantarse de su asiento para darle la mano a Brennan─, me sorprende que no nos hayamos visto antes, llevo aquí casi 6 meses. Booth me había hablado mucho de ti.

Brennan desconcertada responde:

-En serio, ¿porque no me habías hablado de ella Booth?

Booth se sintió en una situación desagradable y prefirió acabar con la conversación:

-En fin, nos vamos.

Brennan se despidió de ella.

Ambos entraron a la oficina para recoger los papeles del caso, Brennan se adelantó a presionar el botón del elevador, pero metros antes recordó:

-Creo que deje mi credencial en tu oficina, voy a regresar por…─ al decir esto dio la vuelta, Booth no estaba atrás de ella, se despedía de Jeimy de una forma que dejaba claro que no solo eran compañeros de trabajo. Ella lo besaba mientras tenía las manos detrás de su cuello.

Brennan sabía que esta vez no se podía acercar y prefirió dar la vuelta e ignorar lo que pasaba, esperó a que el elevador llegara. Sonó el timbre y entró, Booth llegó corriendo para alcanzar a entrar.

Llegaron al Royal Diner y una vez dentro Brennan no había hablado en un largo rato sin embargo esto no significaba que lo que acaba de suceder no fuera relevante. Ante esto ella sabía que todo cambiaba, era prácticamente imposible aclarar "sentimientos indefinidos" ante la nueva situación, sería incorrecto, pero que tal si esa relación se convertía para Booth en algo más que pasajero, ella no podría vivir escondiendo sentimientos toda la vida.

Viendo que el ambiente no era normal, Booth preguntó:

-¿Esta todo bien?

- Si estoy bien, ¿pero sabes que? no siempre tienes que ocuparte de los asuntos de los demás, si algo mal pasa conmigo soy bastante capaz de solucionarlo.

El repentino cambio de humor dejo sorprendidos a ambos e incluso malhumoró a Booth.

-¿Que te sucede?, trato de hacer que hables de tus problemas.

-Pues creo que ése es el problema, tu esfuerzo por meterte en la vida de los demás hace que olvides interesarte por compartir la tuya.─Tomó un respiro y continuó─ Porque no te conviertes en psicólogo de una vez.

-¿Qué psico…?¿compartir mi vida?,¿que quieres saber?

Y el asunto real salió a la luz:

-Porque soy la última en enterarme que sales con Jeimy.

Booth no sabía que decir, pero cuando lo analizo llegó a la conclusión de que establecer una relación con alguien más siempre lo hacía sentirse mal, como si algo dentro de todo eso no fuera correcto, como si el estar con otra persona únicamente escondiera sentimientos que sabía no podía tener, ya que Brennan no era cualquier mujer. Varios minutos pasaron y Brennan al ver que Booth no hablaba, dijo:

-Sabes que, mejor me voy siento que debo descansar, no dormir me pone de mal humor.

Booth tomó valor y la detuvo poco antes de que se levantara completamente.

-No, tenemos que hablar. Creo que es momento de dejar esto en claro.

Brennan se sentó de nuevo, poniendo atención y dirigiendo la mirada a sus ojos.

Booth no sabía como empezar pero decidió que la verdad es la manera más fácil de expresar lo que quería.

-La relación que tengo con Jeimy no es algo significativo para mi porque solo se trata de atracción física, nada más nos une, simplemente la constante convivencia nos llevó a eso.

-¡¿Entonces de lo que quieres hablar es de la atracción que sientes por otras mujeres?!

-No, de lo que trato de hablar es algo que los dos sabemos, la relación que tenemos tú y yo es de algunos años pero lo que nos une va más allá del apoyo que nos damos, del trabajo que compartimos o de la sinceridad con la que hablamos nuestros problemas. Se que esto podría ir más allá que la atracción física porque a ti y a mi nos une algo que ni siquiera una separación o la muerte rompería. Es difícil hablar de esto pero quiero que sepas que en este momento no existe algo más importante que tú en mi vida, preocuparme por ti ni siquiera me deja dormir y desde ahora quiero compartir mi vida contigo, no me importa si no sientes lo mismo, sea como sea no podría alejarme de ti. Temperance Brennan te amo.

Brennan quedo perpleja, con una sonrisa en su rostro mostró su aceptación y cambio para siempre la vida de Booth. Y él, al notar la satisfacción en su expresión continuó:

-Pero para empezar esto bien, tengo un asunto que resolver. ─Se levantó de la mesa y antes de caminar habló─Prometo que no tardaré pase lo que pase, por favor quédate aquí, regresaré tan rápido como pueda.

Brennan asintió con la cabeza y vio a Booth correr tan rápido como le era posible. Llamó a la mesera y pidió un café meditando que este tiempo serviría para pensar. Pero en cuanto el café llegó notó que no había mucho que pensar, ella también quería compartir su vida con aquél hombre que además de ser su mejor amigo era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Pasaron los minutos y la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, toda la gente en la calle trataba de orillarse y cubrirse bajo el techo de las casas. Brennan impaciente volvió a mirar a través del vidrio frente a ella y a lo lejos vio venir corriendo a una persona, deduciendo que ningún loco podría hacer eso más que Booth, se levantó de la mesa y se apresuró a salir del lugar, ignorando la lluvia se encontró parada en medio de la calle, Booth llegó junto a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y juntos iniciaron el beso más apasionado y asombroso que jamás hubieran sentido. La felicidad se notaba en sus risas y después de un rato ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la camioneta que estaba a unos metros.


End file.
